Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries of the Inner Senshi
by Taka-chan
Summary: Takes place after Stars. What happens when Setsuna takes her revenge on the others?
1. Second Year of High School?! A look at t...

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode One: Second Year of High School?!   
A look at the diaries of the Inner Senshi!~  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Diary,  
Today, I aced the first test of the year.. Second year of high school,   
and life is full of studying... Being a Sailor Senshi was fun, added to  
my studying and always made me think... Ever since the defeat of   
Galaxia, I felt this longing, something's missing, something I once   
knew....  
~Ami Mizuno  
  
Dear Diary,   
The fire is getting creepy... I saw a vison today, the first in a long   
time... A dangerous feeling came over... Something about Sailor Pluto   
failing with the time doors closings... forever.  
Sincerly,  
Rei  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's only the third week of school but, I've already got in trouble. A   
strange feeling came over me... When I was trying to figure things out,  
Usagi bothered my thoughts by asking me a question... And I... I... almost  
hit her! The moon princess, all I've fought for I almost damaged. What   
is this feeling? This feeling to destroy...  
Mako-chan  
  
Dear Diary,  
BIG news! I got an A- today! Can you believe it?! I went over with   
Mako-chan to Ami's to study and it worked! My first A- since, well,   
forever! I heard Rei talking about a new foe while I was visiting the   
temple... No way! We have regular lives now right? Ami, Makoto, Minako,   
Rei and Usagi! Friends always!  
Love,  
Minako  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today, was so fun! I went shopping with Minako after school today to   
celebrate her first A-! With no monsters to ruin the fun! I wish I had   
grades like Ami or even Minako... Monsters or no monsters! I am still   
the same Usagi-chan! What bothers me though is that Rei keeps saying  
a new enemy is near... But as Luna said, "There is no more known evil   
in this galaxy..." But still, 'known evil'... how do we know for sure?  
Forever Yours,  
Usagi-chan  
------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes: Give it a chance, please? The actually story starts on  
Chapter four. 


	2. Writing Interupted?! The Mysterious Brig...

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Two: Writing Interupted?! The Mysterious Bright Light!~  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Diary,  
I got a B+ today... That has never happened in my life before. That   
is what I get for getting lost in a book and not studying... There   
is a bright light outside... I wonder what it is... I'll write more later...  
~Ami Mizuno  
  
Dear Diary,  
All we wanted was to be normal girls... But what do we get?! I had a strange   
vision... I saw Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn under a strange spell... Mamoru   
not wanting to help... Giving up as Tuxedo Kamen... Ami giving up, Makoto so   
competitive, Minako as leader... And Sestuna controlling it all... Worst of   
all, Usagi gives up! There is a strange light outside...  
Sincerely,  
Rei  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe- Hold on...  
Mako-chan  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today we couldn't find Luna OR Artemis... Wait...  
Love,  
Minako  
  
Dear Diary,  
Never mind...  
Forever Yours,  
Usagi-chan  
------------------------------  
Author's notes: The story will pick up soon... ^_~ Don't worry. 


	3. Something's wrong, Minako's troubled roo...

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Three: Something's wrong, Minako's troubled room!~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Diary,  
After the light a big hole appeared. It was deep, and weirder yet, shaped like an black crescent moon... Amazing.  
~Ami Mizuno  
  
Dear Diary,  
I must get to Usagi's now! I may already be too late!  
Sincerly,  
Rei  
  
Dear Diary,  
I must go to Usagi's... The time has come... Something is near...  
Mako-chan  
  
Dear Diary,  
The evil is here, in THIS room!  
Love,  
Minako  
-----------------------  
Author's Notes: Short, I know... VERY short... The next chapter is where  
the story begins. 


	4. Inside the danger, Evil Venus!

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Four: Inside the danger, Evil Venus!~  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled as everyone walked into her room. "Mako-chan! Ami-chan!   
Minako-chan!"  
  
"Hey!" They all said happily greeting their princess.  
  
"So," Usagi paused. "What brings everyone here?"  
  
"Well, I guess we all felt some strange energy..." Makoto laughed.  
  
"I had this strange vision this morning..." Rei started. "Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto   
were under some strange spell... Mamoru-kun gave up his powers as Tuxedo Kamen,   
Ami-chan gave up, Mako-chan was so competitive, and Minako was the leader... Worst of  
all Usagi gave up... and Sestuna she was controlling it all..."  
  
"Rei, I don't know... That sounds different..." Usagi said worried.  
  
"What about the hole?!" Makoto asked angered.  
  
"Looks like we have to become Sailor Senshi once again." Ami said.  
  
"Great." Minako added in sarcastically.  
  
They heard some screams outside. The girls look at each other, then ran for the door.   
  
"Damn, not now..." Makoto said.   
  
"We still haven't found Luna OR Artemis!" Ami yelled.  
  
"Well, everyone transform!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!"  
  
"All I wanted was a normal life! I can not forgive you! Pretty Soldier, Sailormoon!   
In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Eternal Sailormoon yelled.  
  
"Douse yourself in water in repent!" Super Sailormercury yelled. "Pretty Soldier,   
Super Sailormercury!"  
  
"Agent of love and justice, Pretty Soldier Sailormars!" Super Sailormars yelled. "In   
the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"  
  
"In the name Jupiter, I can not forgive this! Pretty Soldier Sailorjupiter!" Yelled   
Super Sailorjupiter.  
  
All Venus could do was stand there and laugh... "Foolish senshi, this is MY creature   
creation! Isn't it cool?" All of the yellow on Venus' outfit turned to black, her blue   
into a really dark orange. The jewel on her tiara into a black crescent moon, and the   
rest of her tiara, gone. The heart that was once inbetween her evil crescent moon into   
another black crescent moon. Her hair bow into another dark orange with her skirt with  
a chain going around it. Her skirt also turned black... As her back bow changed to a  
dark orange. The star on her choker, gone.  
  
"Minako?!" Moon yelled.  
  
"Face it! Sailor V is, and always will be, the original Sailor Senshi!" Venus laughed.   
  
"Venus listen!" Yelled Mars trying to reason.   
  
Venus signaled for her creature to attack Mars. Mars screamed as she was hit back.  
  
"Mars!" Mercury called.  
  
"Star of the sky planet, Sailoruranus!"  
  
"Star of the sea planet, Sailorneptune!"  
  
"Senshi of the underworld, Sailorpluto!"  
  
"Senshi of rebirth, Sailorsaturn!"  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune called out.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn! Pluto!" The Inner Senshi all called out.  
  
"Dead Scream." Pluto whispered. "Something is wrong with the time gates. Galaxia was   
supposed to be our last... When I was researching this new evil, I found some   
interesting news, about the past."  
  
"Hotaru and my mirror could also sense this strong evil." Neptune stated.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Moon yelled as the monster screamed 'Perfect!'  
  
Venus couldn't believe this. "You killed my first monster!" She cried. "I guess I have   
to do everything my self..." A long black staff with a dark crescent moon on top   
appeared. "Crescent Shadow!" A black stream of light ran towards Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter yelled as she hit the floor, Mercury ran to her. "She's knocked out cold..."   
Mercury stated.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Eternal Sailormoon screamed. "Makoto!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled as she extended her arms and attacked.  
  
Venus jumped. "Hah... You missed!"  
  
"She just won't stay in one spot for long enough!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"She's also impossible to defeat!" Neptune added.   
  
"All the Sailor Senshi have weaknesses... The hard part is finding out what their  
weaknesses are." Pluto finshed. "You haven't recovered all of your memories... We got A  
LOT of misinformation from Luna and Artemis... It's not my choice to correct it."  
  
"Pluto! What's wrong?!" Mars demanded.  
  
"Maybe we can get away!" Mercury called. "Shabon Spray!" Cloudy fog covered the area   
and Venus was unable to see.  
  
"What! I could see though the fog before!" Venus yelled.  
  
"You are now surrounded by an evil aura! You are no longer on our side!" Neptune yelled.   
  
"Fine then!" Venus whined irritated. "I'll get you all next time! You Sailor Senshi!"  
------------------------------------  
A/N: So it starts.. hehe ^_~ I got the WHOLE story written up and just have to reformat  
it... It's a total or 20 chapters long! Haha.. So I got bored.... 


	5. Nightmare of Danger! Dark Sailormars!

  
------------------------------------  
Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi  
Episode Five: Nightmare of Danger! Dark Sailormars!  
-----------------------------------  
Rei's heart was beating faster and faster... She was having this terrible nightmare. The   
figure of Dark Sailor Venus appeared and was knocking on the door... Rei opened while   
Venus took her staff and-  
  
Rei woke up with a jolt! "I've gotta see the others tommorrow."  
  
Rei called the others over the next day after school.   
"  
What's so urgent?" Makoto asked feeling better. She had recovered minutes after Dark   
Sailor Venus left.  
  
"We're all here... So you can tell us now." Ami stated. "Even   
Usagi-chan is here!"  
  
"Rei-chan..." Usagi said worried. "I'm scared. I've already lost Minako-chan! I don't   
wanna lose you too!"  
  
"Usagi, control yourself! It's gonna be okay, I hope." Rei finshed. "I had a vision last   
night... I'm next... I'm sorry Usagi, I won't be able to protect you much longer."   
  
"Rei-chan, what are you saying?" Usagi cried.  
  
"Minako-chan is coming this minute! I'm sorry I called you all over, please leave."  
  
"But-" Makoto tried to start.  
  
"She's coming! Leave NOW!" Rei called.   
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried. "We need to protect you!"  
  
"To late!" Dark Sailorvenus yelled making her arrival inside the fire-reading room. "I am   
Dark Sailorvenus! The Dark Senshi of light and love. I make the light dim, and the love go   
out. The Dark Moon Kingdom has sent me to punish you!"  
  
"Artemis!" Ami called. "You're back!"  
  
"What's wrong with Minako-chan?" Makoto asked.   
  
"I'm back, but not on your side." Artemis said as his crescent moon turned black.   
  
"What's the 'Dark Moon Kingdom'?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"Everyone transform!" Rei called.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Make-Up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
"Minako! What's wrong?! I must cure this good friend! I am Sailormoon! In the name of the   
Moon, I'll punish you!" Eternal Sailormoon called.  
  
"And we're the Sailor Soldiers!" Super Sailormars called.   
  
"I know all that already!" Venus called. "Mars! I after you!"  
  
"I told you guys to leave." Mars said coldly. "Don't get in my mess. I want you guys to be   
safe."  
  
"Rei-chan!" Moon called. "We can't do that!"  
  
"Love-not whip!" Venus called as a dark chain appeared in her hands damaging Mars.  
  
"Mars!" Jupiter, Venus and Mercury called.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled getting up.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter called helping Mars.  
  
Venus laughed and got up. "Dark Warrior!" She yelled as a staff with the black crescent   
moon appeared in her hands.   
  
A black cloud appeared over Mars who was confused.   
  
"What's going on?" Mars asked.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Moon yelled.  
  
All of red of Mars' fuku turned to black, as the purple turned to red. Her fuku was now   
similar to Venus'! Black crescent moons and all!  
  
"Perfect Sailor Venus. We've got another one." A dark figure said.  
  
"That's..." Mercury started.  
  
"Sailor Pluto?!" Jupiter finshed.  
  
"Sestuna-san?!" Moon gasped.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Pluto responded. "I don't know if you'll be able to handle this, you're   
real past... Queen Serenity ruled the Dark Moon Kingdom... She raised her daughter,   
Princess Serenity, to follow in her evil footsteps... Then one day, another evil queen   
named Beryl tried to take over with the help of Queen Metallia. Serenity lost that war   
and decided to disguise the Dark Moon Crystal as the Ginzuishou... She instructed her   
advisors, Luna and Artemis to train Princess Serenity and her court as Sailor Senshi or   
"the good guys." Serenity was evil, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that within evil   
kingdoms had many conflicts within. Having to do with jealousy, it was hard to keep   
together. She had the cats train the girls as Sailor Senshi until all other evil was gone   
and her daughter would take over her duties. That is, until I take over..."   
--------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry, about the mixup earlier... they should be in the correct order now.. 


	6. Reflections of the Remaining Senshi!

--------------------------------  
Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi  
Episode Six: Reflections of the Remaining Senshi!  
--------------------------------  
Dear Diary,  
We could never be evil, I can't stand the thought! Sestuna-san has got   
her facts all mixed up! I miss Minako-chan, I miss Rei-chan. Something  
is up with Mamo-chan. Tuxedo Kamen hasn't been showing up lately. Oh,   
I hope Sestuna-san didn't get to him yet!  
Forever Yours,  
Usagi-chan  
  
Dear Diary,  
I am failing school more and more each day. My mind is too occupied   
with Sailor Senshi work. I'm too busy thinking about Minako and Rei...   
Excuses for why Minako is always absent... How to get them back... I   
really miss them. The Outers aren't so worried. Haruka believes   
Sestuna, Michiru listens to Haruka, and Hotaru listens to Michiru. And   
me? I've gotta go my homework...  
~Ami Mizuno  
  
Dear Diary,  
I heard Rei-chan chanting outside last night. I seriously think she   
is after Ami-chan and I next. I really miss the old Rei and Minako.   
Wow, it's so late... I better be going...  
Mako-chan  
------------  



	7. Dark Sailor Chibimoon?! Makoto's The Tar...

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi  
Episode Seven: Dark Sailor Chibimoon?! Makoto's The Target!~  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi woke up the next morning not to the sound of her mother's yelling but to Makoto   
defending herself.   
  
"Let me go, Rei!" Makoto screamed.   
  
"Not until you remember the past!" Mars yelled.   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled looking out the window. "Moon Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
"Mars, what's wrong with you?! I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailormoon! In   
the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Pretty Soldier, Sailormercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" Mercury yelled   
arriving.  
  
"Guided by the oak tree, Pretty Soldier Sailorjupiter!"  
  
"Star of the Sky, Sailoruranus!"  
  
"Star of the Sea, Sailorneptune!"  
  
"Star of rebirth, Sailorsaturn!"  
  
"We are the three soldiers of the Outer solar system, and we are here!" The Outers   
yelled together as they arrived.  
  
"Rei, Rei, Rei..." Dark Sailorvenus said slowly as she jumped off Usagi's roof, where   
she arrived. "Can't you do anything right?"  
  
"It's not my fault Jupiter was walking over to Sailormoon's house!" Mars complained.   
"AND, it's not my fault your the queen's favorite!"  
  
"Jupiter your mine!" Venus yelled. "Dark Warrior!" The staff appeared in her hands and   
a black cloud was created.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Yelled Moon.  
  
Jupiter ran as it came towards her. "Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Silent Wall!" Yelled Saturn.  
  
Something amazing happened! The force wall saved Jupiter!  
  
"Damn," Venus cursed. "What happened?!"  
  
"That's for us to know!" Eternal Sailormoon teased.  
  
"Can't you girls do anything right?" Dark Sailorpluto sighed as she arrived.  
  
"I'm... sorry?" Venus asked.  
  
"I have to do everything my self... Mars, Venus you may leave." Pluto said. "Dead   
Scream." She whispered.  
  
"Yes, my queen." They both said and dissapeared.  
  
The wall vanished and Jupiter screamed.   
  
"Pluto, don't you like being good anymore?!" Jupiter asked in pain.  
  
"That's Queen Pluto to you! All these years I've been lonely... I've been guarding the   
time gates all my life... Why couldn't another Senshi do it?! Princess Serenity grew up  
loved by all... Not me... I was just... a servant! She may have ruled the future...   
but not anymore!" Pluto laughed.  
  
Sailormoon opened her mouth to say something but before she could...   
  
A black portal had opened up in the sky... Out of it fell an older Diana and Chibi-Usa.   
  
"Chibi-Usa? What are you doing here, you brat!" Sailormoon yelled annoyed. "This   
battle's too tough for you!"  
  
Sailormoon stepped back. "No, not you too..." She noticed the evil crescent moons on   
their foreheads.  
  
"Oh yeah... My name is Usagi now... I've grown up!" Chibi-usa yelled. She looked about   
14.  
  
"Sailormoon!" Yelled a familar voice.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailormoon yelled happily.  
  
"Remember out past wasn't dark or evil, but of truth and love..." Tuxedo Kamen finshed.  
"Remember that."  
  
"That's not what my parent's told me!" Chibi-usa shouted. "Dark Crisis, Make-up!"   
Where the pink was on her costume... had now turned to black... and the red to black.  
  
"I Dark Sailorneomoon! In the name of the future kingdom, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Come here, my Small Lady..." Pluto called Chibimoon over.  
  
"What are you doing with my daughter?!" Sailormoon demanded.  
  
"I adopted her after you gave up on her rotten behavior..." Pluto stated. "Still have   
that key?"  
  
"I never leave home without it!" Sailorneomoon laughed. "Dark Portal... Take me home!"   
Pluto and Neomoon had dissapeared.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Tuxedo Kamen and Sailormoon yelled together.  
  
Jupiter sighed. "They forgot about me..."  
  
"Let me scan it... Just to make sure." Mercury said carefully. "It's a trick! Jupiter   
watch out!"   
  
Mercury's warning was too late... The darkness had surrounded Jupiter. Her green to   
black, and pink to green... Another Dark Senshi...  
  
"No... not Mako-chan too!" Sailormoon cried.  
  
"Pluto, what is the meaning of this?!" Uranus asked angerily.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune attacked.  
  
Neomoon jumped. "Dark Moon Parade!" It had canceled out Neptune's attack! But, some   
the evil crescent moons attacking were heading for Sailormoon!  
  
"Starting Whip!" Yelled a voice. Whips wrapped around the moons and stopped them in their tracks.   
  
A new Senshi appeared and gave her speech... "Soldier of begginings Sailorjanus!   
Everything that starts, has an end!"  
  
"A new... Sailor Senshi?!" Sailormoon asked.  
  
"Ah, so Serenity saved you too?! Figures..." Pluto sighed. "I remember you... Your   
Sailor Senshi from the galaxy of good... I will rule!"  
  
"You destroyed the castle of the Princess... Our home... Everything... You even killed  
our queen! You ruined us, when we were at our height! From that day, I promised to get   
rid of all the Dark Senshi!" Sailorjanus screamed.  
  
Sailormoon blinked. "... Each and everyone of us?!"  
  
"We have searched the entire Earth for you... You can't fool me... Dark Sailormoon!   
Your one of the Dark Senshi!"  
----------------------------------------------  
A/N:..... I'll post somemore tommorrow or so... hehe. ^_~ 


	8. New Sailor Senshi?! Ami's under attack!

----------------------------------------------  
~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi  
~Episode Eight: New Sailor Senshi?! Ami's under attack!~  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Dark Senshi?!" Sailormoon asked. "You've got it wrong! I'm Sailormoon... I fight for  
love and justice!"  
  
"Well, it was your mother's orders that destroyed our kingdom! Sailorpluto even took   
over the time gates! Which were once ours!" Sailorjanus explained.  
  
"The way she says it... It almost seems true." Uranus said.  
  
"Don't listen to her... It's a trick!" Saturn yelled.  
  
"Just... Ignore her..." Neptune said slowly.  
  
Sailorpluto and Neomoon had left. Sailorjanus had also walked off.   
  
"What happened to them?!" Sailormoon asked.  
  
The next day at school...  
  
Usagi was scared to let Ami walk to school alone and woke up extra early to walk with  
her... When they got there they were surprised to see Makoto and Minako there.  
  
"Why are they here?" Usagi whispered to Ami.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe they want to learn?" Ami asked.  
  
"Ami-chan... I really don't think so..." Usagi finshed as Makoto and Minako gave them  
werid stares.  
  
"Why isn't it the Odango Atama..." Makoto said walking over.  
  
"Are you guys buying time?" Minako laughed.  
  
"I better go... I'm late..." Ami said not wanting to fight back. "Come on   
Usagi-chan..." Usagi followed.  
  
After School...  
  
"Ami-chan! You weren't supposed to leave without me!" Usagi yelled running up to her   
blue-haired friend.  
  
"Sorry, Usagi-chan." Ami laughed. "But, don't get so worried. I'll be fine..."   
  
Usagi turned around. "Your right... I am getting a little over protected... But I   
really love-" Before she could finsh she turned back around to see Dark Sailormars   
holding Mercury in place, while Venus was creating a black cloud. Jupiter was there   
too, watching...  
  
"Let me go!" Ami screamed.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Usagi yelled. "Moon Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
"Everyone!" Jupiter tried to get their attention. "Sailormoon's transformed!"  
  
"In the name of friendship, I am Pretty Soldier Sailormoon! In then name of the Moon,   
I'll punish you!"  
  
"Too late!" Mars laughed. Ami had already turned evil!  
  
"Death Sniper!" Mars called. She extended her arms and created a bow and arrow out of   
black fire... She let the arrow go, towards Sailormoon!  
  
"Ahh!" Sailormoon yelled as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Stop right there!" Yelled five voices.  
  
"I am Sailorjanus! Warrior of begginings, the born again senshi! Everything that   
starts must come to an end!"  
  
"I am Sailorfuriae! The friendly warrior, the mist-walking senshi! I'm here to send   
you away!"  
  
"I am Sailor Castor!"  
  
"And I'm Sailor Polydeuces!"  
  
"We are the twin warriors, protectors of the senshi! We'll protect the good, but hurt  
the bad!" They both said together.  
  
"Leader of the Palace Senshi, I am Sailor Cybele! Warrior mother of all gods! I'm here  
to punish you!"  
  
"Huh?!" Dark Sailormercury asked (She's now transformed!). "Oh, just another   
senshi... great."  
  
"I see you guys can't do anything right! You let these new senshi roam around freely!"  
Sailorpluto sighed as she arrived. "Might as well send out some new senshi of mine."  
  
"You've gotten more of them!" Moon yelled angerly.  
  
"Guardian of the Dark Skies. Dark Sailoruranus!"  
  
"Guardian of the Dark Sea, Dark Sailorneptune!"  
  
"No, not you guys too... Haruka... Michiru..." Sailormoon said slowly.  
  
"Double attack?" Uranus asked Neptune.  
  
Neptune nodded.  
  
"Dark..."  
  
"World..."  
  
"Submerge!"  
  
"Turbulence!"  
  
Sailormoon screamed as she was being attacked. "I can't do this alone!"  
  
"I'm here!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled making his arrival.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailormoon yelled. "Help!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen shrugged and threw down a couple of roses.  
  
"That's not gonna help!" Neptune yelled.  
  
"Your not evil?!" Sailor Furaie asked in shock.  
  
"She must have been temporally purified when the Ginzuishou was disguised!" Sailor   
Castor stated.  
  
"There's too many of them!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"We'll be back." Neptune stated as the evil senshi disappeared.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Forgot the disclaimer! I'm only gonna say this once, I don't own   
Sailormoon! But I DO own this story! Don't sue me because I have no   
money. =( 


	9. Moon Eternal Make-up! Usagi's problem!

----------------------------------------------------------  
Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi  
Episode Nine: Moon Eternal Make-up! Usagi's problem!  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We have some new transfer students from America this year! Isn't that exciting! We   
are lucky enough to have one of them in this very homeroom!" The teacher announced.   
"Go ahead and introduce yourself dear."  
  
A new student? A friend would be helpful right now. Usagi thought.  
  
"Hello, my name is Farrah Ivy ." The girl said. She had medium-length golden hair,   
blue eyes, and around Usagi's height. She was also wearing the school uniform. "I'm   
not great at Japanese, this is new to me. So don't laugh if I mess up!" She laughed.  
  
During lunch period...  
  
"Hi Ivy-kun!" Usagi greeted Farrah during lunch.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan... Could you please call me Farrah? We're friends right?" Farrah   
asked, she was sitting in a circle with four other girls.  
  
"Uh, sure. Of course." Usagi assured. "Is it okay if I hang with you guys... My   
friends left me." She quickily glanced over at Ami, Minako, and Makoto.  
  
"No problem." Farrah told Usagi. "Everyone this is Usagi Tsukino." Farrah told them   
in english.   
  
The other girls greeted Usagi in Japanese.  
  
"Usagi, this is Renee Maia." Renne had long black hair. She had a purple bow in her   
hair. "This is Kelsey and Tracy Melissa. They're twins." They both had their hair   
back in a ponytail. The only difference between the two was that their hair ties were  
different colors. "And, this is Amity Mabel." Amity and short blue hair, around   
Hotaru length.   
  
'What is this werid feeling I'm getting from them?' Usagi thought to herself. 'Could   
they be... the enemy?'  
  
"It's nice to have you here in our little group." Amity greeted moving over to give   
Usagi space in the circle.   
  
"The schools here are nice." Renee started. "I think I'm starting to like it here."   
  
"Renee is a year older than us. She's 17." Farrah told Usagi. "She's very into her   
schoolwork."  
  
"Oh." Usagi smiled. "I have a friend like that." 'or, I used too.'  
  
"Do you know that girl over there?" Kelsey asked Usagi. She was pointing to Makoto.  
  
"Yes, why?" Usagi asked.  
  
"She pushed me out of the way this morning. She's not a patient person." Kelsey said.  
  
"Oh, she can be like that." Usagi sighed looking at them. 'They must be having so much   
fun without me... Whiny, Stupid, Usagi-chan.' Suddenly she saw Makoto and the other   
run off somewhere. 'What could they be up to at this time?'  
  
"Ha!" A voice yelled.   
  
'Not now, anytime, but not now...' Usagi knew just what they were up to...  
  
"Dark Senshi!"  
  
"Venus!"  
  
"Mars!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
Usagi had two choices... Keep her identity as Sailormoon secret and let these people   
be attacked, or two not do a thing.  
-----------------------------------------  
A/N:Farrah Ivy means "Beautiful God's Gift",   
Renee Maia means "Born Again Star",   
Kelsey Melissa means "Warrior Bee",   
Tracy Melissa means "Fighter Bee",   
and Amity Mabel means "Friendly, Pleasent, and agreeable". 


	10. Saturn's Return; Identity Crisis!

------------------------------------------------------  
Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi  
Episode Ten: Saturn's Return; Identity Crisis!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
'I can't transform.' Usagi thought. 'Everyone will know who I really am. There are   
only two people left untoutched by Setsuna who can save me... And they are...'  
  
Suddenly a rose appeared.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-Sama!" Usagi called. Saturn had also arrived. "Sailorsaturn!"  
  
"Before you can start your speeches, we want you to know that we're after Sailormoon!"   
Sailorvenus demanded.  
  
"Have you guys seen her?" Sailormars asked the other students who had stopped in fear.  
"Well, Sailormoon is the Usagi Tsukino you all know!"   
  
Everyone gasped and turned to Usagi.   
  
"Oh well, it won't matter now!" Usagi called. "Moon Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
"Agent of love and justice, Pretty Soldier Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon, I'll   
punish you!"  
  
The teachers all called the students inside. The students agreed but a few argued   
that they wanted to see the fight.  
  
"Dark Aqua Harmony!" Mercury called.  
  
Eternal Sailormoon screamed as she was pushed back.   
  
"Sailormoon!" Tuxedo Kamen and Sailorsaturn both called for her and ran to where she  
was now down.  
  
"I'm okay..." Sailormoon assured them.  
  
"Good." Saturn smiled. "Sailormoon, I'm worried."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and Setsuna-mama are acting strange now..."  
  
"I know. Don't worry, I'll make them normal again. I promise."  
  
"Don't worry." Tuxedo Kamen told Saturn. "Sailormoon can do anything."  
  
"I know." Saturn smiled as she helped Sailormoon get up."  
  
"I have a plan. Maybe I could sneak to the future and I could find something that   
turns people into Sailor Senshi! That wouldn't work..." Sailormoon smiled. "Maybe we   
could get those new senshi to help! But, I don't think they would. " Her smile turned   
upside-down.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Farrah waved.  
  
"Oh hello Farrah-chan... How are you?" Usagi tried to be cheerful... Did Farrah know   
she was Sailormoon?  
  
"I've been around Japan looking around and all, it's so beautiful here!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Usagi sighed. 'She dosen't seem to know... yet.'  
  
Suddenly Usagi heard someone call out 'Sailormoon'. But Usagi just took it as her   
imagination.   
  
"WE LOVE SAILORMOON! WE LOVE SAILORMOON!" It was group of small children... The chanting   
continued. "WE LOVE SAILORMOON! WE LOVE..."  
  
'This is not happening...' Usagi tried to reason. Suddenly she grabbed Farrah's hand and   
they both ran to class...  
  
"Your Sa-" Farrah started before Usagi gave her the signal to be quiet.   
  
Usagi opened the classroom door, hoping she would be safe.  
  
"There you are Tsukino-san. Our city was to thank Tsukino-san fr saving us all these years.  
Today, we will do what Tsukino-san wants. Today is Usagi-chan's day!" The teacher announced.  
  
"I just want to be a normal girl! If I wasn't Sailormoon, you'd be yelling at me for being   
late! If you want to reward me, treat me like a normal girl!" Usagi screamed and ran out   
the door. Then she ran out the school... She just kept running and running until she was   
out of breath.  
  
"I... can't... believe... them..." Usagi said out of breath. "My... week... has...   
been... bad... enough..." She looked up... "It... looks... like... it... just... got...   
worse..."  
  
"Don't you dear dissapear!"  
  
"When the Dark Senshi are near!"  
  
It was Venus and Mars...  
  
"Dark Sailormercury!"  
  
"Dark Sailormars!"  
  
"Dark Sailorjupiter!"  
  
"Dark Sailorvenus!"  
  
Usagi sighed. 'Here I go again.' "Moon Eternal Make-up!"   
  
"Agent of Love and Justice... Pretty Sailor Soldier... Sailormoon! In the name of the  
Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Yeah... we know." Mars interuppted. "Death Sniper!" She did an attack very similar to   
Flame Sniper except the faces of skulls and other scary symbols appeared.  
  
Sailormoon screamed as she hit the wall...  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: If your enjoying this story please review! 


	11. Second Chances?! Dark Endymion!

-----------------------------------------------------------  
~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Eleven: Second Chances?! Dark Endymion!~  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stop right there!" Yelled a voice.   
  
"Sailorjanus! Senshi of begginings!"  
  
"Sailorcastor and Sailorpolydeuces! Protectors of Senshi everywhere!"  
  
"Sailorfuriae! The "friendly" Senshi!"  
  
"I am Sailorcybele! Mother of all Senshi!"  
  
"Together we will defeat you!" They all said in unision.  
  
"You think you'll help Sailormoon?! Just wait 'till you see her break   
down!" Jupiter laughed.  
  
"Sailormoon, please meet Dark Sailorsaturn and Dark Endymion!" Mercury   
laughed.  
  
"Mamo-chan." Sailormoon knelt down and cried.  
  
"Serenity..." The evil prince started. "I remember now... Our past was   
really of evil... Please remember and return to our side."  
  
Sailormoon stopped cold. It took Endymion to refill her memories. "I   
remember... Mamo-chan..." She reached for him, then stepped back and   
shook her head. "No! I've learned the good I can do on the side I'm on!  
Nothing can stop me! I'm sorry Mamo-chan."  
  
"You'll be sorry with that choice." Uranus said as she arrived on the   
scene with Neptune.  
  
"So where's your leader? Setsuna?" Sailormoon yelled. "So where is   
she?!"  
  
"She's at the time gates, trying to break the seal that dosen't allow   
her to mess with time." Sailorvenus spit out. She then slapped herself.  
"Opps! Heh... heh..." The other Dark Senshi glared at her.  
  
Pluto arrived... "Too late. I've broken the seal... I can mess with   
time whenever I want now."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Moon pulled out her wand. Suddenly it dissapeared   
and she turned back into Usagi.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-up!" Nothing... "Why won't it work?!"  
  
Suddenly it all turned black and the only one before Usagi was Pluto.  
  
"Now it's just you and me..." Pluto laughed.  
-------------------------------------------------  
a/n: thanks for the reviews! ^_^ 


	12. Birth of a New Power, End of the New Sen...

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Twelve: Birth of a New Power, End of the New Senshi?!~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?!" Usagi demanded an answer.   
  
"We battle privately here. No extra Senshi to help. Just you and me." Pluto laughed.   
"Pluto Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
"Eternal Sailorpluto!" Usagi gasped.  
  
"Try to beat me now. Worthless girl." Pluto answered coldly. "Chronos Typhoon!"  
  
Usagi screamed as her back hit the wall.  
  
"Someone please help me...." Usagi whispered. "Sailor Senshi please... Help me protect  
this Earth..."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Sailorjanus called back in Japan.  
  
"Uh-huh!" The other good Senshi responded.   
  
"Janus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Castor Crystal Power!"  
  
"Polydeuces Crystal Power!"  
  
"Furiae Crystal Power!"  
  
"Cybele Crystal Power!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!"  
  
"I can hear you..." Usagi whispered. "Please hurry."  
  
"Dead Scream!" Pluto yelled.  
  
Usagi screamed as she was thrown back once again.  
  
Energy flowed to Usagi as she slowly began to power up.  
  
"What's happening?!" Pluto wanted to know.  
  
"Agent of Love and Justice! Pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit! Crystal Princess   
Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailormoon called. "It worked!   
Thank you Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"That's enough!" Mars yelled.   
  
"It's about time you noticed." Castor responded.  
  
"We've had about enough of you ruining our plans!" Mercury called.  
  
"You've ruined ours many times before." Furaie responded.  
  
"You Senshi are worthless, step aside!" Jupiter demanded. "Give up!"  
  
"We will never sacrifice the Earth!" Polydeuces screamed.  
  
"We're the orginals! Leave the job to us." Venus told them.  
  
"We'll watch over the Earth better than you ever could! Ever!" Janus responded.  
  
"Take our warning and forget the Earth!" Uranus called.  
  
"Listen to us, you don't have a chance!" Neptune yelled.  
  
"I don't care what you say! We'll never give in!" Cybele screamed.  
  
"Dead Heart!"  
  
"Beggining Whip!"  
  
"Cybele Mystic Spiral!"  
  
"World Turbulence!"  
  
"Dark Submerge!"  
  
More of these attacks exchanged until the good Senshi finally vanished.  
  
Sailormoon's eyes turned dark. "They're dead! I can't believe you Setsuna! My new   
friends are dead! DEAD! In the name of all those who are good, I will punish you!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected. Thank you soooo much for the reviews!  
I take them very much to heart. Thank you! ^_^ 


	13. The Sailor Team's Theme, The End of Sail...

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Thirteen. The Sailor Team's Theme, The End of Sailormoon?!~  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I believe in myself! I can do this!" Sailormoon called. "You've done enough damage!   
I can't believe that there once was a time where I loved you like an older sister!   
Those days are gone now, and I don't reget it!"  
  
"Well Serenity, it's time to battle! Enough talk!" Pluto demanded.  
  
"I'm ready!" Moon responded.  
  
~Please, shooting star, from now on   
The guy washed away, drowning in love   
While I only cry, the moon leads me on   
I don't understand it all, but it's all right~  
  
  
"Someone... please... help me..." Sailormoon begged.  
  
"They're gone now, you should just surrender before it's too late." Pluto said.  
  
"Never!" Moon responded.   
  
~We must raise our spirits, we must go into battle   
We hear the thunder, and see the blazing flame,   
with the ignorance of love~  
  
  
"I miss them all... Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Haruka-san,   
Michiru-san, Chibi-usa, Hotaru-chan and Mamo-chan... I miss them along with the new   
Senshi.." Moon cried. "Come back to me please!" A single tear fell down her face as   
she was thrown back by another one of Pluto's attacks.  
  
~Everyone, transform now, Make Up!   
Because we are girls, Make Up!   
Let's do it!   
Everyone, shout now, Make Up!   
Because we are girls, Make Up!   
Number one, Sailor Moon! ~  
  
  
From that teardrop a new wand appeared. "The Crescent Rod..." Moon said as she got   
back up. "Now I can take you!"  
  
"Ha. i don't listen to threats." Pluto responded.  
  
"Crescent Moon Swirl!" Moon yelled.  
  
Pluto was thrown back. "So I was wrong... Maybe I do need help." Pluto said.   
She snapped her fingers and Prince Endymion appeared. "Endymion take care of her!"  
  
~Listen to me, shooting star, after all   
The guy whose love won't fly away from me   
Even though it hurts, my love is rewarding   
Till the end of the stars, everything is all right ~  
  
  
"Mamo-chan.." Moon whispeared.   
  
"Don't call me that!" Endymion snapped. "I'm the Dark Prince Endymion! Future King of   
the Earth!"  
  
"You'll rule... without me?" Moon cried.  
  
"Surrender! You're no match for me!" Endymion yelled.  
  
~We have to act fast, we have to do it now   
We hear the thunder, and see the blazing flame,   
with the ignorance of love~  
  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but you leave me no choice." Moon said. "I'll take your   
challenge. I'll fight you!"   
  
"What?!" Pluto yelled. "I can't believe this..."  
  
"Pluto, you can take away my friends, family, and loved one... but you can never,   
NEVER take away my will to protect this Earth! Even if I have to die trying!" Moon   
yelled.  
  
~Everyone, transform now, Make Up!   
Because we are girls, Make Up!   
Let's do it!   
Everyone, shout now, Make Up!   
Because we are girls, Make Up!   
Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon!~  
  
  
"Crescent Moon Swirl!" Moon yelled.  
  
"Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto commanded.  
  
~Everyone, transform now, Make Up!   
Because we are girls, Make Up!   
Let's do it!   
Everyone, shout now, Make Up!   
Because we are girls, Make Up!   
Number one, Sailor Moon!~  
  
  
Sailormoon's power wasn't enough... In the end the Sailormoon had died... Tsukino   
Usagi, messenger of love, had died.  
--------------------------------------------  
A/N: I know, it's kinda violent and sad... =( Don't worry if you remember one of   
the number one rules in Sailormoon (Anime version anyway.) you know that a Senshi  
dosen't stay dead for long. 


	14. Nothing at All?! Senshi Worry!

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Fourteen: Nothing at All?! Senshi Worry!~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~You've been there for me no matter what the cost   
My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus~  
  
"Rei-chan..."   
  
Rei woke up one night... "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me Usagi. I might be gone, but I'll miss you. Even though we fought a lot... I   
knew deep down you were my best friend." It was only Usagi's voice.  
  
"Didn't Pluto finish you off?" Rei asked surprised.  
  
"Yes... But... Don't forget me..." The voice soon faded.  
  
~You have always stood beside me   
And I want to let you know~  
  
"Ami-chan... Ami-chan..."  
  
This also woke up a sleepy Ami Mizuno... "Usagi-chan? But I thought Pluto-"  
  
"She did..."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I just want to tell you that I'll miss you and that I know you rather be studying   
than fighting... Please end it.. for me..."  
  
"Thank you, Usagi-chan."  
  
~I'll be the one who hears your prayer   
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there~  
  
"Mako-chan....."  
  
"Usagi-chan? But how?" Makoto woke up yawning.  
  
"I just want to tell you I miss you and your cooking." Usagi laughed. "Thank you,   
Mako-chan..."  
  
~I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without   
No..~   
  
"Minako-chan... Minako-chan..."  
  
"Just five more minutes...." Minako mumbled.   
  
"Minako! It's me Usagi."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I just want to say that now that I'm gone... please do your best to lead the other   
Senshi... for me.. thank you..."  
  
"Don't worry... I will..." Minako smiled.  
  
~When you have nothing at all   
You'll still have nothing to worry about~  
  
"Haruka-san... Michiru-san..."  
  
"Did you hear something Haruka?" Michiru asked. Michiru and Haruka were watching a   
movie in their living room.  
  
"I think..." Haruka responded... "Could it be?"  
  
"Hello Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Usagi's voice responded. "Thank you for always   
protecting me..."  
  
"Damn!" Haruka cursed. "She's really gone..."  
  
~Oh nothing at all.~  
  
"Hotaru-chan... Stay cute!"  
  
Hotaru awoke.  
  
~When I was lost inside a forest of dismay   
You always knew just how to help me find my way~  
  
"Usagi... I'm sorry..." Rei said as she sat up in her bed. She thought of the   
countless times her and Usagi had fought. She remember when she first met Usagi and   
mistook her for an evil sprit. Not knowing she was Sailormars. She remembered when she  
almost let Yuuichirou leave, but Usagi and the others told her to go after him... She   
remembered when her starseed was taken, Usagi immediately ran to her.   
  
Rei found fire ribbons wrapping around her... Eternal Sailormars was born.  
  
~In a world that's so uncertain   
I will promise this to you~  
  
"Poor Usagi... But what can I do to stop this?" Ami was worried.  
  
She remembered when Mars and Moon were stuck with the dissapeared buses and she used   
the power of Mercury to let them through. She remembered when she recieved Mercury   
Aqua Rapsody and helped the others defeat a lemure. She remembered all the times she  
had died to save the Princess...  
  
Ribbons of water wrapped around Ami... Eternal Sailormercury was born!  
  
~I'll be the one who hears your prayer   
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there~  
  
"I should have never gotten myself into this!" Makoto yelled.   
  
Makoto remembered when she and Usagi used to have crushes on Motoki... Until they   
learned he had a girlfriend. Makoto remembered when she first noticed she wanted   
Haruka to be her idol... Usagi stood by, worrying Makoto was following Haruka because   
she liked her... Makoto remembered she was the first to sacrifice herself at their   
battle with the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Green ribbions surrounded Makoto as she became Eternal Sailorjupiter!  
  
~I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without   
No...~   
  
  
"I was supposed to protect you... look what I've done..." Minako told herself. "I want   
to go back to sleep, but I... just can't."  
  
Minako remembered when she first appeared to the other Senshi and saved them... She   
remembered when she worked so hard to get a pure heart... Usagi was with her all the   
way... She remembered the happy times...   
  
Ribbions wrapped around her as she became Eternal Sailorvenus!  
  
~When you have nothing at all   
You'll still have nothing to worry about   
Oh no...~  
  
  
"I can't believe we let her down..." Haruka said.  
  
"Our destiny... Our fate... is ruined..." Michiru responded. "I don't reget it..."  
  
"You don't?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No, I always liked fighting for good."  
  
Ribbions surrounded the both of them as Eternal Sailoruranus and Eternal Sailorneptune   
were born.  
  
~When you have nothing at all   
You'll still have nothing to worry about.~  
  
Hotaru walked out of her room as Eternal Sailorsaturn. She went into the living room   
where Uranus and Neptune were.   
  
"I'm glad your ready..." She whispered.  
  
~Oh nothing at all.   
Oh no...~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: ....How was it? 


	15. Never Give Up! The Mysterious New Powers...

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Fifteen: Never Give Up! The Mysterious New Powers!~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Hotaru called a meeting at Rei's temple.  
  
All the remaining senshi (besides Pluto, Chibimoon and Endymion) met there.   
  
"It's a good thing you're all here..." Hotaru commented. Today her mood wasn't happy   
and cheerful as all children should be, she was cold and serious... like Saturn.  
  
"I think we all feel guilty..." Makoto responded.  
  
"We all miss Usagi too..." Rei added.  
  
"We need to get Mamoru and Chibi-usa on our side..." Haruka said.  
  
"And Sestuna-mama too..." Hotaru added.  
  
"Luna and Artemis are missing too..." Ami responded.  
  
"We all noticed the good side is where we belong..." Michiru commented.  
  
"Now we must train..." Hotaru said turning serious once more. "Everyone transform!"  
  
  
"Mercury Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Venus Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Uranus Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Neptune Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Saturn Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Now we must teleport to a training area." Saturn commanded. "It's time for a Sailor   
Teleport."  
  
Everyone held hands and chanted, "Sailor Teleport!"  
  
They landed in a field which was empty except for a few trees.  
  
~Lalala  
Never give up, keep on trying   
I'm betting it all on this game~   
  
"Now this is how you call upon your weapon which allows you to do new, powerful   
special attacks." Saturn started. "I call upon my guardian planet, Saturn, bring to me   
the Silence Glaive!"  
  
The Silence Glaive appeared in her hands... "Now look deep within you and find the   
name of your weapon.  
  
~My heart is pounding with joy   
In the age of adolescence~  
  
"I'll go first... Neptune and I already know our weapons..." Uranus stated. "I call   
upon my guardian planet, Uranus, bring to me the Space Sword!" The Space Sword   
appeared in her hand. "Space Turbulence!" Circles of light aimed towards a tree   
slashing it in half.  
  
~It's okay to rewrite   
What is in your loving profile~  
  
"I call upon my gaurdian planet, Neptune, bring to me the Deep Aqua Mirror!" The   
mirror appeared in Neptune's hands. "Deep Reflector!" The sun was shining brightly.   
Neptune pointed the mirror towards it, the light reflected onto the mirror then back   
at the sun.  
  
~Listen, after school today, I saw that trickster   
It was love at first sight, he looks like my old flame~  
  
"How are we supposed to find out what are weapons are called?" Venus asked.   
  
"Just look inside..." Saturn said holding her glaive. "You'll find it..."  
  
~Now my head is spinning, don't want to get hurt again   
What should I do? But I've decided now~  
  
"I call upon my gaurdian planet, Mars, bring to me..." Mars paused and closed her eyes.   
"bring to me... the... Flame Arrow." A bow and arrow made from flames appeared in her   
hands... At the corner of the bow was the symbol of Mars.  
  
"This is the bow and arrow I use for my Flame Sniper attack!" Mars exclaimed. "Mars   
Flame Encircle!" Mars held her weapon and shot out three arrows. They started to spin   
around a tree faster and faster until it started to burn into ashes.  
  
~I want to toy with him for a while   
I can win his heart with my sailor suit, I'll go with my looks~  
  
"Hmm... I think I'll give it a try." Venus laughed... "Hmm... I call upon the gaurdian   
planet, Venus, bring to me the..." She paused and smiled. "the... Lovely Chain!" A   
chain with two hearts at each end appeared on Venus' skirt. The hearts at the two ends   
had the sign of Venus on it. Venus took off the chain, as she held it the chain   
started to glow. "Heart Attack!" She spun the chain around with her hands as the four   
hearts at the ends went forward making holes in a nearby tree. Venus looked at her   
chain as four new hearts grew on. She rehooked the chain to her skirt. As soon as she   
let go of it, the glowing stopped.  
  
~Lalala   
Never give up, keep on trying~  
  
"I call upon my gaurdian planet, Jupiter, bring..." Jupiter started. She paused to   
think... "bring to me... the... Oak Shooter!" A gun/shooter-type thing appeared. It   
\was green with pictures of leaves and the sign of Jupiter on it. "Oak Aim!" Jupiter   
held up the shooter and shot. Leaves spun out of it slashing everything before her.   
It's a good thing the Senshi stood behind her.  
  
~Now this time it's up to me   
My heart is pounding so fast~  
  
"I call upon my gaurdian planet, Mercury, bring to me the Aqua Harp!" Mercury called.   
A harp made of water appeared in Mercury's hand. On it was the sign of Mercury.   
  
"Mercury, how did you know so fast?" Jupiter asked puzzled.  
  
"Easy." Mercury responded. "While you guys were busy figuring out your weapons I was   
working on my mini-computer."   
  
The other Inner Senshi sweatdropped at this.  
  
"Mercury Musical Rapsody!" Mercury played the harp, she played it beautifully. As she   
played a barrier appeared around the other Senshi. When she stopped it dissapeared.  
  
~In the age of adolescence, it's okay to rewrite   
What is in your loving profile~  
  
"So now we all have our weapons?" Uranus asked making sure everyone was done.   
  
"Yes." Everyone answered.  
  
~Listen, over the weekend, I was walking along   
And I met an older man. I can have it both ways   
I've come to the point, and I feel reasonable   
What can I do, with this pain inside~  
  
"Maybe we'll find a way to bring Usagi's back..." Mercury started.  
  
"It's possible isn't it?" Venus asked.  
  
"After the first battle with Beryl she brought everyone back..." Jupiter remembered.   
  
"With one wish..." Mars finshed.  
  
"None of us has the power of the Princess..." Neptune drifted off.  
  
"We'll just have to keep on trying to find a way." Uranus said.  
  
~I wonder if I can abandon it   
I can win his heart with my sailor suit   
I will bet on this game~   
  
"Serenity..." Saturn drifted. She shook her head and smiled. "Let's go home."  
  
Again they joined hands and chanted, "Sailor Teleport!"   
  
They arrived back at Rei's Temple...  
  
~Lalala   
When I find myself wanting to cry, I ring my pocket bell   
And read. The rest for a soldier   
In the age of adolescence   
It's okay to rewrite   
What is in your fighting profile~  
  
They all untransformed and said their goodbyes for that day. They were all set on   
reviving Usagi.   
  
~Lalala   
Never give up, keep on trying   
I'm betting it all on this game   
My heart is pounding with joy   
In the age of adolescence   
It's okay to rewrite   
What is in your loving profile~  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	16. Sneak into the Hideout! Thoughts of Usag...

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Sixteen: Sneak into the Hideout! Thoughts of Usagi!~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Senshi planned to sneak into where Pluto was hiding. Since Usagi was now dead,   
Pluto had the Ginzuishou while Dark Sailorneomoon/Chibi-usa held the Ginzuishou of the   
future. Pluto will have the power to finsh off the world once she gets the Ginzuishou   
Chibi-usa has. That will only be a matter of time, as Pluto is using Chibi-usa.  
  
"Look how stupid she is." Uranus whispeared. "She left out the Ginzuishou on the   
table like that."  
  
"Uranus, what if it's a trap?" Neptune responded in a quiet tone.  
  
"I don't think it is." Uranus answered.  
  
"Setsuna-san isn't usually careless..." Mercury added.  
  
"She's right." Mars agreed.  
  
"It's worth a try." Jupiter said. "Maybe she was tired that night."  
  
"So you think that she left out something as powerful as Ginzuishou on the table like   
that for three and a half days?!" Mars asked. "I don't think so..."  
  
"Saturn?" Uranus asked. "You're the smallest, you can walk without being heard."  
  
Saturn sighed as she tiptoed and was reaching to the Ginzuishou. She started to   
scream, but was suddenly silenced.   
  
The other Senshi, who were kneeling on the floor, got up.   
  
Sailorpluto was covering Saturn's mouth with her hands.  
  
"Stupid Senshi." Sailorpluto laughed. "I'm the Senshi of time, I know everything."  
  
"We've come to take back what is ours!" Uranus yelled. "Give us the Ginzuishou!"  
  
Pluto dropped Saturn who had fainted. "Never!" Pluto called.  
  
"She's drained Saturn's energy!" Mercury yelled.  
  
"Damn!" Jupiter cursed.  
  
"Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto yelled.  
  
"I call upon my gaurdian planet, Mercury, bring to me the Aqua Harp!" Mercury yelled   
quickily. "Mercury Musical Rapsody!" She started to play and a barrier blocked the   
attack.  
  
"We have to do something!" Mars commanded. "I call upon my guardian planet, Mars,   
bring to me the Flame Arrow!" The bow and arrow appeared in her hands. "Mars Flame   
Encircle!"  
  
Pluto walked away from the attack. She snapped her fingers and called out, "Endymion!   
Neo-moon! Come here!"   
  
"Dark Moon Parade!" Neo-moon began her attack.  
  
"Mercury Musical Rapsody!" Mercury started to play again.  
  
"Stop it!" Neptune shouted.   
  
"Neptune, what's wrong?" Uranus asked.  
  
"I'm sick of this! Look at what has happened to us! We were once good friends, but   
look at us now! I won't stand for this!" Neptune stomped. "I call upon my guardian   
planet, Neptune, bring to me the Deep Aqua Mirror! In the mirror everything is   
backwards!" She held the mirror up to Endymion and Neo-moon. "Revert!"   
  
Light glowed around Endymion and Neo-moon, as Endymion's eyes lost their evil glow,   
and Neo-moon's colors were bright pink again. She was Chibimoon once more.  
  
"I had no idea she had that kind of power..." Pluto sighed. "It dosen't matter,   
without Sailormoon your all worthless!"  
  
Endymion looked up. "Serenity.... Usako is everywhere, everywhere there is happiness,   
there is Usako...."  
  
"Everyone close your eyes and concentrate." Saturn called. "Focus on our Princess"  
  
The Senshi held hands and focused their power into the center.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: opps. I forgot to mention what songs were used in the last two chapters.  
They do NOT belong to me... hehe they never do. The first one is "Nothing at All"  
and it's from the Lunarock cd... The second song is the second ending to the  
SuperS season and the Mercury mini-movie.. ^_^ 


	17. Ressurection! The Return of Sailormoon!

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Seventeen: Ressurection! The Return of Sailormoon!~  
  
"It's working!" Chibimoon yelled.  
  
"Is she really back?" Mars asked astonished.  
  
"Our Eternal powers...." Jupiter commented.  
  
"They're fading away!" Venus yelled.  
  
"Don't worry." Saturn assured them as they turned back into their human forms. "Our   
powers were forced into Eternal Sailormoon, we just have to recharge."  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Eternal Sailormoon asked as she got up.  
  
"Usako." Mamoru smiled as he ran over to pick her up and kiss her.  
  
As he put her down, Sailormoon spotted Chibi-usa.  
  
"Chibi-usa!" Sailormoon bent down and gave her future daughter a hug.  
  
"I'm back!" Chibi-usa smiled.  
  
"How sweet." Pluto commented. "Too bad it's the last meeting you'll ever have." She   
held up her time staff and with a blast a monster was created. "See you." Pluto   
dissapeared.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sailor Senshi, prepare to meet your doom!" The monster laughed.   
"Monster Plutoium!"  
  
"Why?!" Moon asked.  
  
"Everyone transform!" Hotaru called.  
  
"Mercury Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Venus Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Neptune Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Uranus Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Saturn Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Crisis Make-up!"  
  
Mamoru pulled out a rose and transformed.  
  
"Agent of love and justice, the pretty sailor soldier, Sailormoon! In the name of   
the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"And we're the Sailor Senshi!" Venus yelled.  
  
"I call upon my guardian planet, Venus, bring to me the Lovley Chain!" Venus yelled.  
"Heart Attack!" The monster was on the floor.  
  
"That won't hold it off for long!" Neptune yelled as a small burst of water came   
from her fingertips. It was successful in knocking the monster down for a while   
longer.  
  
"Chibimoon!" Saturn yelled. "She hasn't recieved her power-up! Everyone focus your   
powers onto her! Do it quickly before it gets up!"   
  
All the Senshi closed their eyes and focused. Ribbions surrounded Chibimoon as she   
became Eternal.  
  
"All right!" Chibimoon yelled as she pulled out a pink wand. "Pink Sugar Heart   
Ache!" The monster screamed "perfect" as it turned into nothing more than dust.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Woah! Sorry this took so long... 


	18. Return of the New Senshi! Pluto Clones?!

~Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi~  
~Episode Eighteen: Return of the New Senshi! Pluto Clones?!~  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Congratulations, Eternal Sailorchibimoon."  
  
The inners turned to see some familar faces. It was Sailor Cybele and the others!   
"Is it possible?" Mercury asked amazed.  
"We're sorry..." Venus started.  
"About what?" Furaie asked.  
"About everything that's happened... We couldn't really control what was going   
on..." Venus finished.  
"We understand." Sailor Castor and Sailor Polydueuces both responded at once.   
"Well, I guess we better be going." Jupiter finished. "The monster's gone..."  
"Not so fast!" The Senshi turned to see Pluto as determined as ever. "You still   
have me to get rid of!"  
"We'll see about that!" Uranus called. "World Shaking!"  
Pluto held her staff before her and Uranus' attack was reflected. Uranus   
screamed as she hit the floor. Neptune rushed to Uranus' side as the others continued   
to attack or talk to Pluto.  
"There's no way you'll win!" Moon said confidently.   
"You're outnumbered!" Chibimoon added.  
"Agents of love and justice, we'll punish you!" They both called together.  
"That reminds me." Pluto smiled. With a snap of her fingers there were fifteen   
Plutos ready to attack.  
"This is unbelievable!" Jupiter yelled.  
"Tell me about it!" Venus yelled. "Venus Love-me Chain!" One Pluto was gone.  
"Now... which is the real Pluto?" Janus asked.  
"Moon!" Saturn called. "Use your powers to help us!"  
"Right!" Eternal Sailormoon called. "I call upon my guardian, the Moon, Princess  
Crescent Power, Make-up!"  
A wand appeared in her hands. "I call upon the Crescent Rod!" It appeared in her   
hands as she started the move. "Crescent Swirl!" This attack defeated around five or   
so Plutos.   
The others also continued to attack... until one undestroyable Sailorpluto was   
left... Sestuna, the Princess of Time...  
---------------------------------------------  
A/N: I'll post the last 2 chapters next week... hopefully.. meanwhile please R&R! Thank you! 


	19. Moon Revenge! The Last Battle!

Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi  
Episode Nineteen: Moon Revenge! The Last Battle!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailorcybele gave off a warning, " You're clones are gone! We've beaten them all!"  
  
"We've defeated your clones and we'll do the same to you!" Sailorjupiter yelled.   
  
"I finally had a chance at a normal life, but you've thrown that chance away! I won't   
stand for it!" Sailormoon yelled with anger. "Agent of love and justice, Pretty Soldier   
Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
~Grasping the love you finally attained   
You fall at ease into a light sleep~  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. I've heard it before. Don't think you that you have me beat yet!"   
Pluto smiled. "I still have a few tricks up my sleave."  
  
"It's too bad that you don't have time to try them!" Uranus called in response. "I call   
upon my guardian planet, Uranus, bring to me the Space Sword!" Uranus took fighting   
position. "Space Turbu-"   
  
Pluto quickly ran up to Uranus and smacked the Space Sword with her time stick. The   
Space Sword quickly broke in half.  
  
~Kissing your closed eyelids goodnight   
I left you behind in the garden of time.~  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars called from behind.   
  
Pluto quickly turned and reflected the attack, but instead of heading back at Mars, the   
attack was going towards Sailormoon!  
  
"Furaie Flower Feastival!" Sailorfuraie called as a blanket of flowers covered Moon,   
therefore blocking the attack.  
  
~Love can't continue as a dream   
It'll ravage you into a beautiful corpse, but...~  
  
"Pluto! Setsuna-san! Please stop this fighting!" Sailormoon got on her knees. "Please?!"  
  
"Puu, we can turn you good again." Chibi prayed along with Moon.  
  
"I don't listen to reason! I was never good in the first place! It was all an act!"   
Pluto screamed with rage. "Chronos Typhoon!"  
  
The attack hit both Moon and Chibimoon. They both screamed as they hit the wall.  
  
~If you wish, come chase me   
That kiss was a red tattoo...~  
  
The other senshi screamed in angry. Attacks from all sides came towards Pluto.  
  
"Love-me Chain!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Starting Whip!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"  
  
They seemed to all be directed at Pluto... This is finally be her end... hopefully.  
  
~A tattoo that engraved predictions of fate.   
I can tell with one look~  
  
The senshi then gasped at what lay before them. It was Sailormoon! She had jumped in   
front of the attacks to save Sailorpluto. Sailormoon fell to her knees enduring the   
pain. Although, with her new powers it seemed as though most of the power was absorbed   
into her new brooch.  
  
"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen called in horror as he ran to her side.  
  
"Princess!" Uranus called. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"She is our enemy!" Sailorcybele called.  
  
"I did it to save her. She's not... a bad ...person." Sailormoon responded out of breath.  
  
~Stinging a tattoo in the shape of my lips   
You can't hide it.   
It's MOON REVENGE.~  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Sailorpolydeuces called back.  
  
"She ruined your precious Earth and she did the same to our kingdom!" Sailorcastor   
added on for effect.  
  
"I did it, because Sestuna-san is family..." Sailormoon smiled. "I can't help but feel   
safe around her. She saved me those many times." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I   
don't think I can imagine life without Sestuna-san. I love her as much as I love all of   
you."  
  
~Drawn to each other   
Even when locked in darkness   
I can't erase the aura, I won't step back.~  
  
"I think I know where she is coming from." Furaie responded. The others stared at her   
with blank expressions. "If one of my friends were in trouble, like Cybele or Janus, I  
would do the same. With all the bad things Pluto has done, Sailormoon can't erase the   
past."  
  
"Pluto." Saturn said. Saturn twirled her glaive before pointing it at Setsuna. "Return   
to our side, or meet your end!"  
  
"Please... no...." Moon whispered. "Sestuna! Promise you'll change! Please?"  
  
~Heart burning from the transparent farewell.   
I wish to meet you again next time.~  
  
"I cannot believe that someone would do that for me. Take that damage. I have never   
had someone actually care... for me." Pluto smiled as she shook away her tears. "I was   
always lonley... I thought I could take it out on everyone and I'd feel better because   
it seemed... it seemed as though... no one really cared... I thought that the only one   
I could count on was myself. So that's what I did... I only loved myself..."  
  
~Love is more selfish the deeper it gets   
Until you want to tie each breath down.~  
  
"I don't know what possessed me." Pluto smiled as she touched a botton on her key that   
turned her into Sestuna, but in Princess form.   
  
~Unreasonable, yet...~  
  
"I grew up with an evil influence. You all grew up on here, on Earth, and learned to be   
good. I was never reborn. I never got that chance. I was always a pawn of Queen   
Serenity." Sestuna cried.  
  
"It's alright." Sailormoon smiled. "Sestuna-san, we're your family now."  
  
"After everything I've done?"  
  
"After everything you've done."  
  
~We climb the spiral of light   
The red memory is a poisonous tattoo   
A tattoo that shows the future's chaos.~  
  
"No more fighting?" Venus asked.  
  
Sestuna shook her head. "I'm glad you guys told me this all before it was too late... I   
was so determined to kill you all... To take out my anger on all of you."  
  
"It's okay Puu." Chibimoon smiled. "We understand."  
  
~If we're together, until we shatter   
Stinging a tattoo in the shape of my lips   
I don't care if we're still embracing.   
It's MOON REVENGE~  
  
"So you're just going to forgive me like that?" Sestuna asked. "I don't deserve this!"  
  
"Your very lucky that the Moon Princess is a fogiving person." Cybele said. "If I was   
in the same situation as she is, I wouldn't forgive you."  
  
"Usagi-chan has the power to forgive anyone for anything." Jupiter responded.   
  
"Now, let's all go home." Sailormoon smiled as she strugged to get up. Tuxedo Kamen had   
to help her, but finally she made it up.   
  
"Yes, back to our Earth." Sestuna repeated.  
  
~If you wish, come chase me   
That kiss was a red tattoo...   
A tattoo that engraved predictions of fate.   
I can tell with one look   
Stinging a tattoo in the shape of my lips   
You can't hide it.   
It's MOON REVENGE.~  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: One more chapter to go! 


	20. Indentities Revealed! Is It The End?!

Read At Your Own Risk: Diaries Of The Inner Senshi  
Episode Twenty: Indentities Revealed! Is It The End?!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All the senshi held hands as they chanted, "Sailor Teleport!"  
  
When all the senshi landed on Earth, one by one, they all untransformed.   
  
Shocks came from the inners when they found that the new senshi were the transfer   
students that they had just met.  
  
"Usagi-chan, thank for you everything." Farrah bowed.  
  
"The only reason we came to Japan was to stop the impending evil and to fight back for   
what happened to our Kingdom." Renee explained.  
  
"But, now that we are all friends, I guess that we can fight side by side." Amity   
smiled.  
  
"We are also sorry to say..." Kelsey drifted off.  
  
"...that we must return home... to America." Tracy finished.  
  
"I usually don't say this kind of stuff to outsiders, but you were really needed in this   
battle." Haruka coughed.  
  
"Haruka is trying to say that she wants to thank you for your help." Michiru corrected.  
  
"Thank you." The girls said to each other.   
  
Sestuna smiled. "Thank you for showing that someone cares..."  
  
"Sestuna-mama, I am glad you're home." Hotaru ran up to hug Sestuna.  
  
"I have the strange feeling that we're forgetting something." Rei paused.  
  
"What could it be?" Minako asked.  
  
Ami took out her computer and began to open it when Makoto began to yell.  
  
"Luna and Artemis!"  
  
The sight in front of them was not very pleasing. Luna and Artemis were glowing with   
their crescent moon's upisde down. "We're here to take you back to our side!" They both   
said together.  
  
"Here we go again." Minako sighed as she pulled out her transformation pen.  
  
The END!  
-------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So... how was it? I know the ending was bit too easy, but I left room for more   
story if I ever wanted to continue it.. I won't for awhile though. My next story is an   
alternate universe for Sailor Stars. I'm not sure what it'll be called yet, just look   
out for it! ^_^ 


End file.
